Unacceptable Love
by Billie Stone
Summary: Tyler Leave's Mystic. Both on road trips Katherine and Wolf meet. Tyler thinks it's Elena. But when he finds out He realises its not. and it's Katherine who's a vampire. Knowing a bite could kill her. He stays away. But he realises he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Tyler looked up from his cell as the coach brakes screeched to a stop, he looked out of the large dirty window he had been sitting beside the whole journey, he had escaped Mystic Falls for a short time, in an attempt to get used to what he was, and come to terms with the curse he had recently activated, he reached to the floor gripping the strap of his rucksack he had mindlessly packed a few minutes before leaving, he stood up swinging his bag over his shoulder as he made his way down the narrow aisle of the bus and down the steps. As he exited the bus he looked around taking in the surrounding area, it seemed okay, nothing special but neither was Mystic Falls. On arrival he figured his first task would be to find a motel, or some place to stay, he headed down the empty sidewalk his brown eyes scanning the buildings as he walked, eventually reaching what looked like a motel he stopped in his tracks turning

and making his way inside, on opening the door, it knocked a bell fixed up above the doorframe, he looked up watching it as it rang, the awkward, annoying sound echoing around the room, a old-ish woman sat across at a large oak desk, papers piled up taller than she was, she looked up as the bell rang, he forced a smile to his face as he approached "Uh I'm looking for a room" The woman nodded "You've come to the right place, how many nights kid?" she questioned, fiddling around in a desk draw obviously looking for a key, he shrugged at the question he hadn't thought of how long he had planned on staying "Uh I guess a couple" he frowned, she sighed pushing a key towards him "Room 103, across the hall on the left, fresh sheets are in the cupboard, enjoy your stay" she forced one of those awkward fake smiles to her face as she returned her attention to the mound of paperwork, he took the key and followed the directions she had given him, his eyes scanned the doors until he reached 103, pushing the key into the lock it opened, he made his way inside inspecting his temporary home

Katherine pulled her car slowly and carefully into the car park space outside the dingy murky looking Motel, the gravel gritted as she pulled into the place. Until the sound stopped. Twisting the keys and pulling them out of the ignition she dropped the keys into her lap. With a thud, silence then echoed in the air. Her ears rang slightly as she closed her eyes, and the blackness caused her to feel more tired than she had all day. The sun had just died down, leaving a yellow,pink colour in the sky. And Katherine lay back in her chair Today had been a long day. She was tired and felt weak. Katherine hadn't fed in over two days now – She had blood bags in her bag. But was trying to save them for when she needed them most. Slowly, Katherine's hand reached out, and grabbed the door handle. It was cold, and as she pushed the door open. The bitter wind flew in the car and nipped at her skin. Sighing she pushed herself up from the warm,leather car which had moulded to her shape after hours of sitting in it. Katherine's mind wandered off. _Everything that happened, Everyone she ever loved. Damon...Stefan...Elena. They didn't matter any more. None of them. She would forget them. Forever_

Or at least that was what she told herself. Stepping out of the car, she slammed the door shut quickly. So quick that the human eye would not be able to see. And smirked to herself as she pressed the button on her key's and a double bleep sounded out. Loudly. Filling the air. As she walked towards the door's she felt this odd sensation fill her body. Like a warm surge which followed from her head, through her palms and to her toes.  
>But taking no noticed, she pushed open the heavy oak door's, as the bell caused the woman, who's wrinkles were deep set and looked like creased cardboard and her hair so white it looked like paper. Smiling, Katherine swayed her hip's as she reached the counter '<br>'Hello there,'' Katherine's voice called, Her voice sounded babyish for a woman And her face always contained some hint of a smirk on it. ''I need a room, for I don't know, a week?'' Katherine told her. She did not ask. She told. Leaning over the desk. Her dark chocolate brown eyes linked with the woman's deep set blue eyes. ''I need a room, for a week, No one shall know I'm here and you will do everything I say, got it? Thank you.'' Katherine smirked and pulled back resetting her hair. The woman; who looked dazed handed the room key over and nodded, ''Your name ma'am?'' The old woman asked, her voice croaked and her eyes blank. ''Katherine Petrova.'' Katherine called over her shoulder as she swayed away and walked up the small stair case to her room. Reaching yet another set of oak doors Katherine smiled, slotting the key in and watching the door swing open. Walking inside, Katherine's eyes darted around the room checking it. Over and over. Perfect! Katherine smiled slamming the door and falling back on the wide bed. Absolutely Freaking Perfect!

Tyler stepped through the door to his temporary home, he closed the door silently behind him with a deep sigh, it was hard for him knowing he had to run away from home just to keep his friends safe, he crossed the small room dropping his well packed rucksack to the floor with a heavy thud. He sat down on the edge of the regular sized double bed, the place was of a reasonable standard, it was clean and it would certainly be reasonable for a simple escape route. He gripped the collar of his shirt, he felt almost sticky from the long bus journey, he slowly got to his feet gripping the bottom of shirt pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor, he kicked off his shoes heading across the room, there was a small-ish door which he assumed was a bathroom, pushing the door open he reached inside feeling around for some sort of light switch, his finger tips reached the narrow string of a pull chord, he gasped tit pulling it raising an eyebrow as the small bathroom was filled with light, it was pretty plain, a sink, shower and toilet but it was just a simple motel, what did he expect? He stripped off completely now, pulling back the frosted glass door that was the shower cubicle, he reached for the tap twisting it on allowing the water to flow, he waited for it to reach a reasonable temperature before getting inside, he wasn't in their for long just long enough to freshen up. He twisted the taps turning off the flow of water. Leaving the shower he reached out for one of the provided towels drying himself off briefly, he left the bathroom opening up his rucksack getting himself a pair of clean clothes, he didn't bother fully drying his hair, instead he decided to explore the town, wasn't like he had anything else to do. He reached for his room key stuffing and cell phone ramming them both in the rear pockets of his jeans..  
>The place seemed pretty quiet, he frowned as he opened the door seeing the door slam of the room opposite, he didn't pay much attention instead he headed down the narrow corridor, he smiled briefly towards the old woman and left the building<p>

Katherine sighed as she looked around the room, flicking stuff with her perfectly white-tipped manicured finger's and rolling her deep dark brown eyes, feeling her lash's near enough touch her dark olive skin. Throwing her bag on to the dusty bed with a heavy sigh, she fell beside the bag as her body hit the hard lumpy matresse. - She couldn't say this was what she had hoped for. But for a couple of night's this would do until she moved on to the next town. She did hate never staying in one place for very long. But that was all she had to do. She'd been every where. Seen everything. There was nothing left for her to do in life. Nothing changed. Just life. Sitting up she realised. She was very hungry. Turning on the bed, she brought her leg's up into a comftable position. And smiled as she grabbed her small black chanel hand bag which was on the bed also. Bringing the bag too her lap, her hand develed inside, searching until she pulled out the warm-ish blood bag. Smiling. She ripped the top off in ultra speed and soon felt the warmth trickling down her troat. Soothing the pain which felt as if it had been clawing up her chest and throat. Smiling katherine threw the left over bag into the trash can at the side of the murky bed. Looking over at the picture's on the wall some where old paintings. Very old. They looked like rip off's of Picasso. Smirking she shook her head. How people had changed since 1864. Elena would be with the boy's back home right now. While she was sitting her. Alone. Hungry. Shaking her head, she stood quickly. She would not sulk in her bedroom. She would go out. Find a bar. Get drunk. Have a good night. And basically forget her old life. Knowing that would be hard. She sighed. People still saw her as the old katherine. Unable to really love. A trickster. But she had changed. She wanted to love. She wanted to settle down. Anf forget everything that had happened. But shaking her head, she looked in the dusty mirror. Wiping her hand over it. It revealed her. Her hair in perfect curls. Her skin olive. Straighting out her clothes with her hand, she turned on her heel and headed for the door.  
>Heading out of the old oak wooden door. She closed it. And looked down the hall. She saw the glace of someone turning the corner at the end of the hallway. Smiling she started out in the same direction. Meal? If there in a hotel like this, then they can't be much. But then again; katherine though to her self – If she's in here. He might be like her. Laughing aloud to herself at the thought. She carried on in the direction. Heading into the main room. Where the desk was. Heading out. She walked into the street. It was quiet in the people sense. But to Katherine she could hear everything. The crickets. The dogs. The wind. The tree's. A perk of being a vamp. But at other times. It pissed her right off. Sighing she shook her head. Looking both left and right. She saw the bright light's from the pub down the road. A smile flashed across her olive face. Her white teeth must have glowed in the dark. Heading down, she shoved her hands in her chino trousers. Her boot's hitting the gravel<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As he pushed his way through the large swinging doors, he looked around the new town taking in his surroundings. The place was rather quiet a few people here and there, the odd car parked down the street, almost like Mystic Falls, he had been doing his best to get as far away from home and possible and the slight reminder of Mystic Falls almost made him want to give up and return, but until he understood what exactly it was that he was dealing with he knew that wasn't an option. He stood there on the middle of the sidewalk undecided which direction it was he would take, eventually making up his mind he took a left walking down the sidewalk up ahead he noticed some sort of bar, it seemed like a place decent enough to check out, it's not like he had other plans in fact right now he'd be grateful for anything just to pass the time. He made his way inside, the place was pretty quiet, an old guy sitting at one end of the bar who seemed to have consumed more than his fair share of rum, other than him the place was dead. He passed the old guy ignoring his presence moving to the opposite end of the bar pulling back a bar stool and sitting down taking in the unfamiliar surroundings the place was weird, one of those local type bars you see on old school movies where outsides are unwelcome, but he wasn't about to leave despite the odd stares he was getting from the drunk. After a few moments the barman crossed the room standing at the opposite side of the bar to Tyler, he was drying a glass with a ragged old cloth "what can I get you?" he questioned looking to him, Tyler looked up as he spoke "Uh, a coke.." The bartender fixed up the coke sliding it across the bar to him, Tyler slide over the money in response before taking a sip of the drink he had just purchased the boredom was beginning to hit him Tyler wasn't a patient person at the best of times and being away from home in some rough old bar wasn't making it any easier, he was starting to wonder if this was even a good idea, he couldn't run away from his problems forever, there would be a point where he would have to return to Mystic Falls accepting the burden he had been cursed with, he looked down to his drink doing his best to avoid eye contact with the two other people here, he frowned as the old juke-box randomly kicked in playing songs from the 70's that he wasn't particularly interested in.

Katherine reached the bar, from the outside it looked murky and dingy and everything seemed to be slowly crumbling from the outside in. Sighing Katherine saw her reflection in the window and adjusted her hair and her tank top before walking to the swing doors and pushing it open. The old men who had been away in their midnight chatter stopped the mumbling and other than the music. The place rang dead silence. Katherine stopped in the door way and rolled her eyes, as she pulled off her leather jacket and hung it on the coat hanger lying bare next to the door way.- Walking over to the nearest stool. She let her bottom smack onto it, as she held her hand up. ''Martini...dry'' Katherine's baby voice called. The bar tender walked over, and gave Katherine a look up and down and smirked. ''Miss you don't seem to be off age, come in the back room and we can sort this out'' The old grubby looking man asked her, his voice a twang of Tennessee. Katherine laughed, looking him in the eye. ''If you don't give me my drink i won't be ripping one ball off, it'll be two,'' Katherine spoke, her voice calm and smooth, yet her focus completely on him. The man sighed ''I'll get you your drink!'' The man told Katherine before walking away. Katherine looked over her shoulder at the man who was eyeing up. How old was he? Ninety? He could pass for her granddad. Looking around the bar her eye's settled on the left side to her. A guy. Muscular built. Dark almost black hair and skin dark tanned. He seemed around Katherine's age. Eighteen? Seventeen? One or the other. Katherine smirked when her drink was place in front of her. Without even a glance she grabbed her drink and made her way over to him. Not from a far Katherine smiled, walking around him. ''Hello, you look lost little boy.'' Katherine told him. Always standing behind him. ''Maybe far away from home?'' Katherine asked. But she could smell him. He smelled different. Almost to distinctive. But she couldn't pick up on it. Throwing it to one side. She put a hand on his shoulder. ''Maybe you would want to come for a walk? Away from this...crumbling place.'' Katherine teased. She liked fresh meat. Even though she hadn't seen his face yet. She didn't care. He would be fun. A lot of fun.


End file.
